Then
by bookishqueen
Summary: Before, Hardin was a punk boy, angry at the world and incapable of love; broken. During, he started to fall for her; he let her pick up the pieces- the remnants of his shattered heart- and start gluing them back together. After, he loved her and couldn't live without her; she fixed him. Then... what? What will happen next in the life-changing story of Hardin Scott and Tessa Young?
**This story takes place after Landon's wedding, but before Tessa and Hardin are engaged. Basically, it takes place in Brooklyn; before they were married, but after Tessa moved to New York and the two had time apart.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own After or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Hardin…" A lovely voice woke me up, breaking through my nap like a shard of glass through water. I groaned and shoved a pillow over my head. I'd dozed off right after lunch; the perfect time to take a nap. Well… Any time's a good time to take a nap. But that's beside the point.

Her small hand ran down my back, and I sighed; knowing already that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

Suddenly, the pillow disappeared. Blinking rapidly, I was forced to adapt to the harsh light of the afternoon sun seeping through the drapes. Really, what's the point of even having drapes if they're not going to function properly?

"Good morning," Tessa spoke softly, running a hand through my dark hair. She was an angel; especially in this lighting. An angel sent from heaven to be my savior.

"Alright, I'm up, what do you want?" I teased, sitting up on the bed. Not breaking eye contact with her, though; I didn't think I had the power in me to look away. A strand of her hair had escaped from her ponytail, so I tucked it back behind her ear, taking this opportunity to steal a quick kiss.

I gently lifted her face to mine, a smile tracing my lips when she immediately scooted closer. She fought an embarrassed smile, and I found it adorable how she was still so shy and innocent with me, even after all these years.

Without wasting another moment, I placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist, drawing her in even closer. Her hands gripped the hem of my black t-shirt as her lips met mine.

It was soft and slow; as if we had all the time in the world. And we did. The kiss deepened, and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster; ready to burst from my love for her. I shivered as her tongue swiped mine, savoring the taste of her lips, her tongue, her mouth. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel her smiling against me; proud of herself for eliciting a reaction from me. Too soon, she pulled away, mischief glittering in those beautiful gray eyes of hers.

"Take me to the bookstore." She demanded, tilting her chin upwards, challenging me to state otherwise.

"No." I replied simply, just for the sake of disagreeing with her. But I couldn't control the twitch at the corner of my mouth, urging me to smile.

"Please, Hardin? Please, please, _please_ will you take me to the bookstore?" She batted her lashes at me, irresistible. I swooped in for another kiss, but she ducked away; pressing one of her tiny hands against my mouth. I raised an eyebrow, amused.

"If I let go, you have to promise to take me there right now. Okay?" I nodded enthusiastically, but before she could move, my tongue darted out from between my lips, wetting her hand. She squealed, falling backwards on the bed.

"No, Tessa Young, I won't take you to the bookstore," I said between kisses. She giggled, loving the affection, but I knew she was still expecting an answer.

"Get ready, we'll leave in five," I said, giving her one last kiss on the lips before heading to the bathroom to grab a shower before we left.

* * *

I let her ramble on and on about which books she's already read and which books she wanted to buy today. Tessa's voice was one of the most calming sounds in the world, and I found myself thinking that I could listen to her voice for hours on end.

When we finally reached the store, she clicked off her seatbelt, hopped out of the car, and started skipping towards the bookstore without me. I shook my head, grinning, as I followed suit.

* * *

"Do you have a basket I could use?" Tessa asked an employee, shooting him one of her winning smiles. He was flustered, obviously, and I snaked my arm around her waist. His gaze followed my arm, then briefly flickered back across her face; probably wondering why someone like her would be with someone like me. It might've bothered me a few years ago, yeah, but now I just brushed it off. Tessa wanted me, and that's all that mattered. I wouldn't let anyone else's opinions bother me; I would let her voice be the only voice in my head.

He was still staring, so I cleared my throat. Loudly. Twice.

"Y-yes, of course," He finally answered after what seemed like an eternity of ogling her chest and staring slack-jawed at the two of us together. He held out a basket; lingering. Sort of as if he wanted to ask her for her number. I grabbed the basket out of his hand and guided Tessa back to the shelves, trying not to be bothered by her cheerful "Thank you!" as we went.

* * *

It was a huge store; massive. One of the best in the area. I'd secretly researched a few bookshops while she was doing her hair; I wanted to bring her to the biggest, most impressive place I could. It seemed to work; Tessa was awestruck by the tall shelves and countless books. I could only watch as she ran her fingers down the spines of the novels, pausing only to pull a book out of its cranny, thoughtfully examine it, then set it either back onto its shelf or into the basket.

I assumed that Tessa would take a while, so I sat cross-legged on the ground next to the basket. I loved how excitement radiated off of her. Every single step was a happy bounce, and her curls cascaded down her back like a river of molten gold as she looked around. She looked back every so often to check if I was still there and beamed when she realized that I was.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any more?" I asked curiously. We'd been here for nearly three hours- not that I was complaining- and all she wanted was two books.

She gave a hesitant murmur of assent, still cradling a third book, flipping through it. I took it out of her hands in one swift motion and added it to the basket of books I was holding in my other hand.

"Hey, stop- I don't have enough money to buy three!" She gave a futile, halfhearted attempt to grab at the books, but I held the wire basket out of reach.

"As long as we're living together here in Brooklyn, what's mine is yours. My wealth is yours to spend however you like," I pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and proceeded to the register.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tessa gushed on the way home, overjoyed at the three new additions to her collections. I grinned at her, more attention on her than on the road.

"I'll buy you more next time, Tess. Don't be afraid to pick out as many as you want; it's just me," I reminded her softly. I gently placed the hand that wasn't on the wheel on her thigh, and her delicate fingers intertwined with mine on her lap.

"I just… Okay," Tessa looked up at me, not bothering to even try to argue. She shouldn't feel awkward with money or anything; after all, we were both paying rent. Just like old times, she was in charge of some costs, and I tackled others.

* * *

When we finally reached our apartment, I yanked the keys out of the ignition. The soft purr of the car came to an abrupt halt, and I opened my mouth to tell Tessa that we were home. But even in the new silence, the words wouldn't come out.

She was fast asleep; the bookstore venture must have really tired her out. Her lips were slightly parted, and her head was against the window. Even asleep, her hand was still gripping mine.

Careful not to wake her, I slowly untangled our fingers and got out of the car. I shut the car door as quietly as I could, then rushed over to the other side of the car to open hers. I gingerly lifted her up into my arms, trying so hard not to wake her. She was light as a feather, and I held her tighter to me; her head resting against my beating chest. I was afraid that she would wake up because of my thundering heart, even through the cotton of my shirt.

* * *

I carried her up the elevator, through our door, and laid her lightly on the bed. I lay next to her and pulled the blanket over us both, just in case she woke up and was cold.

For a moment, she stirred; I tensed, holding my breath. I thought I'd done such a good job with bringing her up to the bed, but apparently not.

"Hardin?" She whispered, reaching out for me. I relaxed, holding back a smile for my beautiful girl.

"Right here, Tess," I pulled her close to me, and she rested her head on my chest. I caressed her hair gently, trying to soothe her back to sleep. "I'm always right here."

"I love you so much," she said suddenly, her sparkling gray eyes looking up at me earnestly.

"I love you so much, Tess." Her breathing evened out as she drifted back to sleep. "More than you'll ever know."

I kissed her hair, wondering what dream she was dreaming. Whether it was a good one or a bad one.

Whatever it was, I hoped I was in it. To ward off the monsters and protect her in the bad one, or be the happiest man alive in the good one. With her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi, long time no see (or write)! I don't think I've truly realized until now how much I missed writing fanfiction and talking to you all!

Here's my new game plan:

I'm going to have ten chapters in this story (unless you want more! If you do, please feel free to request them by reviewing so that I know!), and each chapter will most likely be between 1,000 and 3,000 words. This story is when Tessa and Hardin are together, but it's before they get engaged and married. The POVs will alter from Hardin's and Tessa's unless I feel the need to write a chapter in a certain character's perspective. This isn't really in chronological order; just random pieces of their lives. I'll update every single week; more if I can. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to review! I'd love to talk to you!

Also, if you want other stories about other books/characters/etc. (for example, Percabeth!), make sure to leave a review letting me know! :)

Love,

BookishQueen

p.s.- changed my name from to flawlessreads to bookishqueen; the reason being that I want to be creative and have a fresh start, and I feel that this name allows me to have one. My name's bookishqueen because I love books (and reading!), as well as stories focused on monarchies or kingdoms (with queens and princesses and princes oh my)! I've wanted to be a princess ever since I was younger (Disney movies, I blame you tsk tsk), so why not? :D


End file.
